


Loving Together

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 801 fic, F/M, Fluff, Season 8, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: This is a continuation of the last scene between Stefan and Caroline in 801. What happens after she asks him if she could move in with him?





	

****_I won't give up on him. But it's hard to hold on to hope. Hope hurts._ Stefan relaxes his hand for a moment as he looks up and takes a quick breath before writing the last hopeful sentence of his entry, _Maybe tomorrow will be better._

Stefan looks up as his bedroom door opens and Caroline walks in. Just as he was pondering his floundering hope, the embodiment of it walks through his door. She _was_ his hope.

Caroline opened the door, her back against it as she greeted Stefan with a soft voice, "Hey."

Stefan smiled, relieved at the sight of her after the day he's had. He dropped his pen onto his desk as he greeted her back, "Hey." He pushed himself up off his chair to go to her.

Caroline took a step closer to him as she exhaled knowingly, "Bad day?"

Stefan walked towards her, his only response a telling release of breath, all of the hurt and stress of the day pouring out of him.

Caroline could see how much he was hurting from just one look into his sad green eyes. She reached her arms for him, holding onto his shoulders as she rest her head against his. She closed her eyes as she took her own comfort from him as he took it from her. A sigh escaping her. They had both had a rough day.

Stefan folded his arms around her, closing his eyes briefly as he soaked in her presence as he rocked with her. After the hurt of finally seeing Damon after the months of looking for him only to feel like he'd lost him all over again he really needed Caroline.

Caroline was nervous to broach the subject but she kept holding him as she began, "So, I've been thinking. You alone in this big house. I wonder if maybe... you'd like someone else to fill it."

Stefan pulled back from her to gaze at her, his heart clenching in his chest at what he hoped she was asking him.

"That someone would be me, by the way." Caroline chuckled softly, "Living here. With you. I mean, uh..." She closed her eyes and shook her head, the nerves clear in her voice as she released a breathless laugh, "I'm not trying to rush us, but if there's a part of you that might want that..."

Stefan glanced down at her mouth, a smile turning his lips up, leaning in to kiss her as an answer to her question. As if there was a world where he would ever say no to living with her, there was nothing that he wanted more than that.

Caroline briefly parted from his lips to smile at him in happiness before she pressed her mouth back to his to kiss him back. She brought her hand up to cradle the back of his neck as she brought him closer to her so she could kiss him more passionately.

Stefan couldn't stop smiling as he moved his mouth against hers, his fingers sliding into her silken locks to tilt her head for better access. He placed his palm against her back, pressing her against him, fitting her against him so perfectly, his hand stroking against her as he lost himself to her.

Caroline smiled as she gave him one last loving kiss before resting her head against his as she gazed into his eyes. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip to try and contain the width of her smile, her eyes no doubt shining with the happiness she felt.

Stefan gazed back at her with intensity, his hands moving away from her back to cradle her face between his palms. He stroked her cheeks delicately, his voice low and husky with his arousal as he asked teasingly, "Did you really think I would say no?"

"I don't know..." Caroline shrugged cutely, her eyelashes fluttering widely with the nervous energy still inside of her, "It could be too soon... or the wrong time..." She trailed off, swallowing heavily as she looked down, quietly admitting her fear, "Or not what you want."

Stefan shook his head against hers, amazed that she could even doubt for a second that he wouldn't want to spend every day and night beside her. It's everything that he's wanted for so long that he could hardly believe that she wanted it too. That everything that had pulled them apart for those three long and hellish years was now completely behind them. They were deeply in love, in a real and solid relationship, heading towards an amazing future that took his breath away with how much he truly wanted it.

Him and her together. For the rest of their considerably long lives. A perfect vision of his future.

"You know me..." Caroline placed her hands on his chest, playing absently with his buttons as she avoided his gaze, "I-"

"Overthink things, I know." Stefan finished her sentence knowingly, smiling as her eyes finally came back to him. He remembered back to their first time with their humanity on, her cute ramblings as all he wanted to do was kiss her and make love to her.

Caroline chuckled as the old memory resurfaced. They had been so eager to be together after Valerie had made it so no vampire could touch her skin. It was a long time ago but the memory still made her smile and her body flush with the memory of his touches.

Stefan's thoughts were leading him down the same path, recalling his eagerness to be with Caroline after being denied her touch because of Valerie's jealousy. The perfect memory made a fire burn in his veins, desire for her coursing through his blood. He moved his hands from her face to trail down her arms to lace their hands together. Looking into her bright blue eyes, he made sure that she was focused on him before he started walking backwards towards his bed. No, _their_ bed.

Caroline followed Stefan willingly, her eyes completely caught in his breathtaking green eyes. Her heart started to race with the anticipation of making love to him in the room that would soon be _theirs_. She grinned wide at the thought, her steps growing quicker with her eagerness to be with him, to show him how much she loved him and wanted to be here with him for as long as he'd let her. _Forever_ , she thought hopefully.

Stefan's breath caught at the beautiful smile on Caroline's lips. Her happiness at moving in with him made her almost radiate with joy, and it was the most wonderful thing to witness. He couldn't help but smile at her as the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed. He released her hands to take hold of her waist, pulling her even closer to him before he slowly pulled her top up over head and threw it behind her.

Caroline bit her lip as she reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra, and letting the straps fall down her arms to drop to the floor. She shivered under Stefan's dark gaze, his eyes drinking in the sight of her bare, making her stomach clench with desire. She placed her hands on his chest, one by one she released the buttons on his shirt until it hung open, and she pushed it off his shoulders to land at their feet. She gazed lustfully at his undershirt, dragging her fingernails down his covered chest before she took hold of the bottom, pulling it off his body and dropping it to the floor.

Stefan took advantage of their bare skin, and curled his arm around her waist to pull them together, sighing in pleasure at the feel of her soft skin against his. He nuzzled his nose against her shoulder before placing a tender kiss there. He loved to hold her close, close enough that he could feel her racing heart next to his as if they were beating within the same chest.

Caroline crossed her arms over his back, nuzzling her nose into his hair, stroking her fingertips along his skin as she breathed him in. She loved how they didn't need to rush, they took their time and enjoyed every second of kissing and touching each other before worshiping one another as they finally gave into their desire for each other. It was the most wonderful thing, they weren't just having sex or even just making love, they were connecting and sharing a part of themselves every time they were together. It was beautiful and amazing, and showed her that they were made to last. She knew Stefan was her last, her forever, her _one_ , and knowing that made her give herself to him without question or hesitation. She was his. He was hers. It was as simple as that.

Stefan trailed his fingertips up and down her arms as he spread kisses across her shoulder, humming against her at the shiver he felt tremble through her body. Just being near her soothed his bruised soul, and let him forget about everything that was going on for a little while. Bonnie told him to go find his hope, only _he_ didn't find it, Caroline came to him, as she always does. She appeared before him right when he needed her most. He smiled against her skin, gliding his hands down her back to reach her skirt, which he undid and let drop to the floor. He took hold of her thighs and lifted her up. He carried her over to his – no – _their_ bed, and gently placed her down. He stood back to admire the sight of her, bare against the sheets except for a sexy pair of black panties that he was just itching to rip off so that he could reach the treasure hidden beneath.

Caroline felt her heart race at the way Stefan stared at her with his heated gaze, his eyes on her skin felt almost like an actual touch. She in turn admired him right back, taking her time to take in the gorgeousness of the man she loved. From those breathtaking green eyes of his that made her shiver under their heated gaze, then she moved her eyes down to his broad shoulders which she adored to place her head on as they embraced, or hold on to as they made love. She moved her eyes lower, licking her lips as she followed every line of his muscular chest, her hands flexing with her want to caress and kiss every inch of his delectable chest. She lowered her eyes further and couldn't help but pout that he was still wearing pants.

Stefan couldn't help grinning at the adorable jut of her lip. He moved his hand to hover over his zipper, waiting for Caroline to catch his eye before he threw her a smirk and hummed, "You want these gone?"

Caroline leaned back on her elbows as she eagerly nodded her head in agreement, "Yes I do want them off." She bit her lip in thought, her voice taking on a husky tone as she added, "In fact, I think that a rule of us moving in together is that neither of us should go to bed wearing pants."

"Oh really." Stefan chuckled, kneeling on the bed between her legs, placing his palms on either side of her head so that he could hover over her. His eyes were bright and playful as he teased her, "There are rules to moving in together?"

"Yep!" Caroline grinned back at him, lifting her arms up so that she could wrap them around his neck, "There is when you're living with me."

Stefan smiled, his eyes drinking in the sight of her happy face. He leaned down to place a tender and lingering kiss against her mouth, sighing in content as he pulled back, gazing at her with amusement as he chuckled, "And what would these rule be?"

"First; no pants in bed." Caroline giggled as she undid his pants and then pushed them down his legs with her feet.

Stefan chuckled as he kicked them off the rest of the way, Caroline's sweet giggles making his heart flutter. He trailed his fingertips down her sides to hook in her panties, throwing her a sexy smirk as he tugged on them, "Your rule also applies to you?"

Caroline nodded her head in reply.

"So... no panties." Stefan slid her panties down her legs, dropping to his knees at the end of the bed as he took them off the rest of the way. He smoothed his hands up her legs, kissing and nuzzling his way up her soft smooth skin.

Caroline spread her legs wider to make room for Stefan, her breathing quickening the nearer he got to where she needed him most. She watched him as he reached her apex, the way he nuzzled her mound and took a deep breath full of her aroused scent, made her womb clench and her pussy grow even wetter. No one could turn her on like Stefan, he'd barely even touched her and she was soaked. Which of course he noticed.

Stefan ran his knuckles over her lips and couldn't help but groan at the slickness he could feel, "You're so wet, Caroline." He bent his head down, following the same path with his tongue, moaning as she coated him with her arousal, "And so delicious."

Caroline shivered at the pure hunger in his voice, her pussy clenching as it went straight to her core. She pushed herself up on her elbows, licking her lips as she waited until his eyes were on her, "There is a second rule."

"Is there?" Stefan never took his eyes off her as he went in for another delicious swipe through her folds. He hummed in the back of his throat at her taste, stroking her fingers over her thighs as he smirked up at her, "Do tell."

Caroline eyes fluttered closed as Stefan started to nip and lick at her lips, distracting her and making it hard for her to form words. He hummed against her and she shuddered in pleasure, her pussy throbbing with the need for him to blow her mind with his talented mouth and tongue. She forced herself to try and ignore the pleasure that he was giving her, which was damn near impossible but she tried anyway, and through her gasping moans she told him, "R-rule two is – ah! – that we have to – ooh! – have to k-kiss – oh god, Stefan – kiss each other always." She finally closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Stefan's ministrations.

Stefan finally pulled himself back from her delicious pussy, satisfied at seeing Caroline breathless. He nipped his teeth against her thigh to get her attention, and when those lust hazed blue eyes fixed on him he smirked at her, "I like that rule. I am gonna follow that rule right now." He dived right back in to feast on her.

Caroline arched her back, bucking her hips up into Stefan's face, releasing a breathy moan as he hummed against her, her pussy tightening as it vibrated against her. It was sweet torture what he was doing to her, building her up with his talented tongue only to move away to nip and suck at her thighs just before she could let go. He was drawing out her pleasure, wanting to make her insane with desire before he would allow her to find her release.

Stefan stroked his tongue along her folds, humming against her as he felt the tiny trembles that ran through her core with her need to come. He knew she was like a live wire, poised on the edge of oblivion, ready to explode whenever he would let her. He could tease her all night long if he so wished, just to bask in the way her moans turned pleading and her thrashing beneath him became desperate. He wouldn't though, he'd draw out her orgasm so that when he finally let her come she would explode like a firework, and scream his name so wonderfully loud and so gratefully that it made him feel like he could do anything.

Caroline was pulled tight, her every nerve ending was electrified, just waiting for the right spark to set her off. She didn't how much more of this torture she could take, she felt like she was going insane, and she needed Stefan to make her feel whole. She dug her nails in the sheet, and chanting over and over again in a begging voice, "Stefan, please... Stefan, Stefan, Stefan... please, please, please... Stefan, _please_..."

That was what Stefan had been waiting for. The perfect sound of Caroline begging him to release her from his torture of her. He was more than happy to oblige. He dragged his mouth away from her folds to wrap his lips around her swollen bud, sucking on her frantically as he twirled his tongue around her, the sound of joyous relief she let out was the sweetest reward. He brought his hand from her thigh to slip between them, and he slipped two fingers inside of her to begin stroking her walls. She bucked against him and cried out, so he doubled his efforts, searching for her bundle of nerves inside which he rhythmically stroked as he sucked and licked her clit. It wouldn't take her long now.

" _YES_!!!" Caroline screamed in agonized relief, her pussy feeling like it was going to explode with all the pleasure that had been building rushing to her core. She grabbed hold of Stefan's hair to hold him against her, making sure that he didn't go anywhere as her whole world tilted on its axis. She bucked her hips against him, clenching her fingers in his hair almost painfully tight, her back arching off the bed as her eyes slammed shut as a scream of pure ecstasy ripped from her throat as she finally came, " _STEFAN_!!!"

Stefan shuddered at the way she screamed his name, the sound of pleasure heading straight to his already rock hard cock. He moved away from her clit, kissing his way down to her pussy lips, and stroked her with his tongue as he feasted on her delectable juices. He held onto her hips as she thrashed around wildly, moaning as he licked her expertly, drawing out her pleasure longer until she was a whimpering mess underneath him, her body racked with shudders and twitches.

Caroline had to push Stefan's head away form her when it got too much for her, her body on fire with pleasure that all she could do was lay there and pant. She smiled as she felt him kiss his way up her chest, a gasp falling from her as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, her pussy throbbing with need even though she'd just had an orgasm. She just always wanted Stefan, or that was how it seemed since they'd got back together, the passion between them unquenchable. Not that that was a bad thing, as making up for lost time was a lot of fun, and the intimacy of lovemaking was another way to heal the hurt between them. Things had never been better between them, and she hoped that it would always be this way. Moving in together was one step towards their future, a future where they would always be together, a future that would be happy, though no one could be happy all of the time, she hoped that they would be happy during the good parts and fight like hell to be together during the bad parts.

Stefan stroked the tips of his fingers down her sides as he dragged his mouth away from her plentiful breasts. He kissed his way up to take her lips in his as he settled between her legs. He pulled back to gaze at her with love and adoration, smiling down at her with pure happiness, sighing in content at how wonderful their relationship was. He would always regret leaving her the way he did, but they were together and stronger than ever. She was the love of his life, and nothing had been as good as loving her or being loved by her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Caroline slid her hands up his chest to cradle his cheeks between her palms, smiling back at him with love and affection, so much that she bit her lip to try and contain her happiness. It was no use, she was entirely too full of him to ever come down from the high of being loved by him. She folded her legs around him to pull him in close to her, her breath catching as she felt his hardness run along her folds. Her pussy clenched with need for him, to be joined and connected with him, sharing in the wonderful ecstasy of being so intimate with the man she loved.

Stefan smiled down at her, gazing into her breathtaking blue eyes as he pushed himself inside of her, a groan rumbling through his chest at the way her walls gripped his length so tightly. He fit her so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, as if he was made to be inside of her. He reached for her hand with his, tangling their fingers together as he moved their joined hands to press into the mattress beside her head. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her lovingly as he started to move his hips, moaning against her at how wonderful it felt sliding within her depths.

Caroline moaned into Stefan's mouth, the glide of his dick inside of her hitting her inner bundle of nerves so perfectly that her pussy grew even wetter with her arousal. She returned his kisses passionately, sliding her palm up his back to grip onto his shoulder, her other she tightened around his fingers to clutch onto him. She planted both of her feet on the mattress, cradling him between her thighs as she moved her hips with him, gasping against him as she felt him go even deeper within her, hers eyes rolling into the back of her head at how wonderful it felt to be joined so intimately with the man she loved.

Stefan slid his arm under her back to hold her closer to him, pulling her to him as he rolled his hips into hers, catching her every moan with his insistent mouth, and groaning right back at the ecstasy he was feeling. He was beyond happy that he would have her with him every morning and every night. She would be the first thing and the last thing he saw each day. There would be no more sleepovers as this would now be her home. Caroline already was his home, and now officially he would become _hers_.

Caroline threw her head back as she moaned loudly, Stefan making her whole body shudder with the pleasure he was giving her, his cock making her head spin in a haze of lust. She dragged her fingernails down his back, her breath catching at the way he growled into her neck, his human teeth nipping gently at her skin, making her pussy tremble around him. She tightened her legs around him and spun them around so that she was on top of him. She caught his desire darkened green eyes with hers and smiled down at him.

Stefan smiled back at her, raising his hand up to slide along her cheek to wrap in her blonde locks, his other arm he curled around her to splay his palm between her shoulder blades, tenderly caressing her skin. He gazed up at her in loving awe, taking in her every feature that was even more breathtaking up close, her eyes especially, their shining depths pulling him in like a siren song, and he would follow her willingly wherever she wanted to take him. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in her for the rest of his immortal life, forever not sounding so bad with her by his side for every single moment of it. Her loving arms enfolding around him was his place to let all of the stress and pain of his day go, even for just a moment, and her beautiful blue eyes were his salvation, the love, caring, and concern within their depths took his breath away with just how much she loved him. He loved her back just as fiercely, just as passionately, with every inch of his soul and his entire being. She was his forever.

Caroline flexed her hips around him just to watch the way he closed his eyes in pleasure. She lowered her lips to his jaw and started to kiss her way down his throat as she moved her hips over him. She latched onto his pulse, sucking on his skin, moaning at the way he bucked into her in response. She spread kisses across his chest before she pushed herself up into a sitting position, biting into her lip as she repressed a shiver at the way he was looking at her. She lifted herself up until she was almost all the way off of his cock before she came back down, groaning in pleasure as he reached even further depths inside of her. She repeated the movement again, moving her hips up and then back down again until he was fully sheathed, over and over again, gradually increasing her pace until she was bouncing rhythmically over him. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed in bliss, moans falling like a litany from her lips as she lost herself to the pleasure coursing through her.

Stefan placed his hands on her hips to help her glide over him, his breathing hard at the effort of holding back his orgasm, the sight of her gorgeous body moving over him almost too much for him but he pushed it back for now. He needed to make her scream first before he allowed himself to join her. He could tell that she was near, the constant stream of moans, and the lost rhythm of her hips all told him how close she was to falling off the edge. He wanted to be close to her when she came apart so he sat up, his arm wrapping around her waist to help her move, his other he slipped between them, finding her clit and circling his thumb around it.

Caroline cried out as she bucked against him, her hands going around him to clutch onto his broad shoulders, her breaths leaving her in gasping moans, her pussy throbbing almost painfully with the need to come. She rest her head against his, gazing directly into his gorgeous eyes, sharing the same panting breath as him, both of them near to completion. She ground her hips into his, her nails digging into his skin, his fingers twisting her clit again and that was it. She shuddered around him as a scream of his name ripped from her throat as her whole body exploded in a million tiny pinpricks of electricity.

Stefan watched in awe as the pleasure twisted her features into one of ecstasy. She was so beautiful in the throes of passion, and he never got tired of watching her orgasm. It was a truly beautiful sight, one in which he vowed to experience every day of their eternity together. He smoothed his hand over her ass, pulling her towards him as he thrust into her, almost growling at the way her channel was fluttering wildly around him. He tilted his head and captured her lips with his, bucking his hips against hers as he reached his own end, growling her name into their joined mouths as he jerked inside of her one last time before he filled her with his seed as he came. He clutched her tight to him, swearing that he could see stars behind his closed eyelids, his whole body vibrating with the pleasure surging through him, his veins felt like they were on fire with desire. It was like Caroline consumed his whole being every time they were intimate together.

Caroline was barely even kissing Stefan as she came down from her high, their mouths brushing together as they both tried to get their breathing back under control. Her whole body was singing with her pleasure, feeling so happy and relaxed that she just wanted to stay in his arms to bask in the aftermath of making love.

Stefan's lips were smiling as he pulled back from her mouth, tenderly caressing her cheek before pushing her hair behind her ear. He brushed his nose against hers before he chuckled, "Any more rules?"

Caroline giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gazed with affection at him, "Let me think... no pants, always kissing..." She kissed him delicately, her mouth lingering against his for a long moment before she pulled back to whisper seductively, "...and make love every single day."

"Now that one I'm happy to do." Stefan smirked, giving her another sexually charged kiss before he pulled back to add with a playful growl in his voice, "Many times a day."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, "Oh, really?"

"Hm mm." Stefan smiled at her, trailing his fingertips up and down her spine, delighting in the way she shivered. He nipped her lips playfully before he twisted them around so that she was laid out beneath him. He smirked in pleasure at their position, and whispered against the skin of her cheek, "We should start right now."

Caroline wrapped her arms around him as she giggled. Her amusement turning into a moan of pleasure as Stefan worked his way down her throat.

She definitely couldn't wait until she officially moved in, and they could celebrate living together all over again.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN – I hope you all liked it! 801 gave me inspiration ;)


End file.
